


A Change of Heart

by Alliance (Xazz)



Series: Cypress Hall [41]
Category: Flight Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazz/pseuds/Alliance





	A Change of Heart

Vrej found Sobek with his hands holding a toridae’s jaws closed sitting behind their head while telling Dïr and Sasin to bring the rope. The two vipers were, as always, wary of the toridae but did bring the rope. When Vrej approached they all turned to look at her. She just nodded at them to continue. Sobek took the rope and wrapped it around their jaws and with their jaws contained could more easily tie up their legs. “Okay, I think that’s good,” he said to Dïr and Sasin. The two big serthis strapped the toridae to a thick pole they’d brought and with a combined grunt picked it up. They would take it back to the Fangs for Horus and Jabïr to gut, clean, and cook.

Once they were gone Sobek was just left there, covered in mud and muck from getting the toridae under control. “You need something?” he asked Vrej but wouldn’t look her in the eye. She saw the way he covered one of his hands self consciously.

“That was impressive,” she said. He still didn’t look at her but did look surprised by the praise. Now that he’d been a few months in this strange humi shape she was more used to it and she could admit she didn’t dislike him like this. Especially covered in mud. He wasn’t wearing a shirt and she wasn’t going to complain about that either.

“Oh, thanks uh— just part of the job,” he said awkwardly.

“You should go clean up,” she said giving him a quick once-over.

He looked down at himself. “Oh, yeah, I guess so,” he frowned.

“Come with me,” she beckoned slightly.

Sobek swallowed. “Okay.” Vrej turned and walked back across the shallows between the two islands of the Fangs and back to her home. She knew Sobek was following thanks to the squishing sounds of him walking behind her. She climbed the steps up to her front door and held it open for him. “I’m covered in mud,” he said stating the obvious. He knew well Vrej’s stance on them tracking mud into her home. She smiled fondly at him.

“Yes but I’m telling you to come in,” she said. She was glad he considered what he knew what she didn’t really like before just doing it. She beckoned him again and he carefully stepped inside. She closed the door and grabbed his hand which surprised him so much he didn’t protest as she pulled him through the house to the washroom. She hummed as she started the bath to fill it with filtered water directly from the swamp outside. Once the water was flowing she went to the cabinet and pulled out a few heat stones that were magically charged to produce heat for this exact purpose of warming water. They were single use but easy to make so were pretty cheap. Once the bath was filled she dropped them in and they sparked to life, glowing like embers and warming the water. She looked at Sobek and he was still just standing there shell-shocked. “Well?”

“I—

“Take off your clothes before you get in,” she said. She watched him turn bright red. “Sobek, please, it’s not the first one I’ve seen. I’m a doctor, trust me, I’ve seen plenty.”

“That isn’t reassuring at all,” he choked.

She rolled her eyes and turned around. “Go on,” she said. She heard him shuffling around. She was curious. Why was he so shy about it? She knew he was still in love with her so she expected him to be more into showing her what he was packing to impress her because despite what they thought most males were the same. She couldn’t help it and glanced over her shoulder. “Oh,” her eyes widened. Sobek stiffened. “Well, never seen one like that.”

“You really aren’t helping,” Sobek said. Sobek didn’t have a dick. He still looked like a serthis down there and was smooth with a sleeve.

She smiled a little, “At least you’ve got some serthis left in you,” she said. He was entirely red-faced and stiffly walked over to the tub and got in to be less obvious. He sunk all the way down to his nose so he could still breathe but was very much sulking. The water turned almost an immediate brown from the mud covering his body.

“Are you leaving?” he asked awkwardly after a few seconds.

“I don’t see why I would,” she said and came around behind him. He was trying to not look at her and keep his eye on her at the same time. She grabbed a sponge and moved some of his long hair out of the way so she could scrub the mud off his shoulders. She thought he was very silly all stiff and awkward and trying not to interact. He’d been the one trying for months to get her to notice him and now that she was he acting like this.

This continued for a bit before Sobek finally sat up and turned around to look at her. “Vrej, what are you doing?” he asked, red eyes wide and nervous.

“What’s it look like?” she asked.

“Don’t play with me.”

“I’m not.” He blinked and she saw him trying to work that out. “Or did you change your mind?”

“No,” he said quickly.

“Then what’s the problem?”

He just sort of frowned and turned back around to sit with his back to her. She smiled faintly and went back to scrubbing him down. She did the side of his neck and part of his chest before she went back to his shoulders. He sighed a little when just her soft washing turned a bit more pressed and she rubbed his shoulders with her hands. Tentatively, he asked, “Did you… change your mind?”

“I’m coming around- Sobek!” she was caught off guard when he went under the surface like he’d just melted right into the water. Then he pulled himself back up out of the dirty water and she couldn’t help but admire the way it ran off his skin. “Are you okay?”

“Can I kiss you?” he asked her.

She gave him a look, “Don’t push your luck.”

He sighed. “Alright.”

He looked defeated now but she wasn’t here for his ego. “Do you want to finish by yourself?” He looked so mopey and dejected. He just shrugged, not looking at her. She rolled her eyes and left him with the sponge in the tub.


End file.
